DCPC05 / Transcript
((Episode begins. Cue opening song and opening credits.)) ((Scene: Ayanat’s dorm, specifically her desk)) Ayanat: There is such little research one can do around here! Such an irregular, yet so organized phenomenon is being undertaken in simple Hamaki--Rosa, and yet none of the primitives here can tell me anything about it. I shouldn’t even get started on the conspiracy theorists’ club, with such sundry inklings of what they assume to be tangible, infallible concepts! Argh! (She slams her fists onto her desk, making her keyboard shudder.) Ayanat: (Sigh) Wasting time is inimical to any form of progress...Speaking of inimical, that’s a term that the new students, especially Aikawa-san, would fit - but that matters not. I’ll need to collect information from the involved party itself. (Ayanat takes her phone, a notepad and a pencil. She gets up.) (Just then, the dormitory door opens. A girl walks through it, just as Ayanat is walking out.) ???: Ayanat, any progress on the new song for Eyelight’s next performance? Ayanat: The song is developing nicely, but there’s no time for that. I need to do some research, so I will be out for a bit. ???: Research? On what? Ayanat: It’s a social enigma, to put it that way. Lucille, you are quite a paragon for aspiring lyricists - tinker with the words. Do what you will, I know it’ll be good. Well, I’m off! Lucille: Y...thanks? Bye? I - (The door closes.) ((Scene change: Common Room, Camelia House aka Girls’ Dorm)) Intan: I need to take this in. You, Eka, are a “mascot” creature from the cosmos, taking the form of a sparrow? Catherine: And let me guess. You come from the magical fudging Rainbow-Lollipop Kingdom, and everyone there is a cute and naive little plushie. It’s a wonder you don’t have a verbal tic, or that your voice is high-pitched and childish. Eka: To Intan, yes. It’s true. (His tone of voice becomes aggravated.) And to you, Catherine - NO! I AM NOT SOME KIND OF CLICHE MASCOT FROM A MAHOU SHOUJO. Miyu: Well, I can’t lie to you. We technically are in a Mahou Shoujo. Eka: But - well - argh! Just stop bickering with me, all right? Catherine: Awww, but provoking you is so much fun! Oh wait - you called us here to talk about something actually important. How about actually saying it? Eka: Stars, Catherine! I was getting to it! Anyways. You’ve seen Siji - Catherine (sarcastically): Oh, but I nearly forgot a friend who tried to harass me and chased me with the intent of abduction or something. It’s so easy to look over! Eka: - and Hana - Miyu: As in the insensitive jerk who thinks sensory overload is a joke. Eka: - Jedan - (Fortuna says nothing, but noticeably turns her gaze away.) Eka: And Ena. They otherwise call themselves - in order - Fukui Kaito, Saito Hanako, Minami Yusei and Aikawa Chiyo. You might think I’ve been spending my time getting too many crackers from the conspiracy club members which is definitely not true, but I have to say: those four are aliens. (Everyone stares at Eka, save for Catherine. She rolls her eyes.) Catherine: Wait, Aikawa Chiyo?! That’s a joke, right? The student council president?! Eka: No joke! They are part of a dispatch team called the Mononian Unifiers, with a mission to erase diversity and “unify” the sentient species of the universe, as well as making sure only one dominant race rules one planet. They codename this the “Earthen Unification Project”, and what they want are your compasses. Catherine (looks at Eka again): The Unification Project...That’s what Siji and Jedan called their operation. What about “finding the lights”? Eka: It’s a long story. Originally, there were eight energies that were left behind somewhere here, the remnants of past Pretty Cure light. The Cures that wielded them are long gone, and having been to the area I know there was more. Only eight remain intact, though. Also, the Mononians were studying a different kind of light back at their base, wherever it is. They lost those lights, and when they fell near the remnants… (The Cures wait with bated breath.) Eka: The compasses you have with you were formed. Now, the compasses - likely via magic - have ended up scattered in Hamaki, probably because of what I found from some torn notes. They say that studying the essence tied so deeply to the emotions of being diverse is very dangerous. It’s also volatile! The only ingredient needed is an element that makes the one who finds the compass diverse, and voila! The item of a Pretty Cure, a vessel for emotion and light. Miyu: Did you say eight lights, Eka? That would mean eight compasses. Four girls, four compasses...What about the other four? Eka: I don’t know. If the Mononians found them, then they would be destroyed. If there were any other transformation items, then they must be somewhere else on Earth. For now, I know that the Mononian field agents are looking those compasses, which thankfully must be in the Hamaki--Rosa area. Intan: Maybe we should look for them. We are on free time right now, the four of us, but for me I have less time out. The younger you are, the earlier curfew is, so being in grade eight I have to come back earlier. Catherine: And I can stay out the longest, being in grade twelve. Well, any other words of wisdom for us, Eka? Eka: Yep. All four of you have powers specific to your compasses, besides the basic powers of a Pretty Cure. I’m more than sure you’ll discover them in battle, but there are some things that apply to you as civilians. For one thing, you have enhanced physique - stamina, running speed, everything. All of you are now empaths to a degree, and can receive and transmit feelings-slash-pleas via telepathy. And finally, now that you have your compasses and the status of a Pretty Cure, you cannot lose it. The only way to become true civilians again is to have your powers forcefully taken from you. Fortuna: Ah...This means that once we transform for the first time...we have to be Pretty Cure until we die or lose the ability? Eka: Yes. It’s hard truth, isn’t it? Catherine: Thanks for depressing us all. Now let’s find those compasses. Eka, you’re coming with us. Eka (perches on Catherine’s shoulder): Okay! Now let’s check around campus first. All four compasses so far have been outside. I also need to end this with a sparrow-like...chirpa-chirp! ((Scene: Badminton Court. But who would be playing here at this time?)) Ayanat (serves): So...You’re Kimura-san’s roommate, Meryl? Meryl (returns serve): Pretty much. But hey, call me Kuma. Ayanat (while playing): You want to be called “Bear”? I notice a lack of rationale for such a alias. Kuma (while playing): Mergen-san, I’m sure you could just have said you couldn’t find a reason. But that’s no reason to leave you without an explanation - so here. I’m Kuma because - (she returns a serve) - there’s a figure in this story my friends and I liked whose name begins with Kuma, and people have said I’m like her. Headstrong, fiery and independent, and one heck of a fighter. So I took the first part of her name for that reason. Ayanat: That doesn’t seem sufficient. Kuma: I’m not finished. Once as a little kid, I fell into a barrel. Soon, people began calling me “Barrel Meryl”. It’s no big deal - but ‘Meryl’ carries some bad memories with it, whereas ‘Kuma’ carries good memories. Capiche? Ayanat: I understand now. But I want to know something - do you (gives shuttle to Kuma to serve) know Kimura-san well? Kuma: Miyu? I’ve been her neighbour for two years. (She serves.) I’m the closest thing to a friend she has, because no one will even try to talk to her. I could tell you how I’m even an acquaintance, but that’s - (Kuma grunts, trying to return a high-up serve) - another story. So yes, I know her well. Ayanat: All right then. And have you seen her...Come back later than usual? Kuma: Later? Yeah. I don’t know why, she’s not someone to get nosy about. (Suddenly, Kuma catches the shuttle, halting the game. She narrows her eyes at Ayanat.) Are you investigating something that might involve Miyu? She might have a dislike for most people, but no way would she ever commit a crime. Ayanat: You’re mistaken. I know Miyu is an innocent person, but there is a phenomenon that involves her at this moment. It’s a social enigma, to put it that way. Have you seen a compass on Miyu’s person? Kuma: Now you’re just being nosy. (She puts her hands on her hips.) Why do you want to know, anyways? Ayanat: I’m a person who has an affinity for learning, at the very core of my being. If something odd, like this mystery, appears, then I want to study it. It’s fun to know things. Can you answer me now, Kuma? You can be sure that I’m not out to frame anyone, let alone Kimura-san. Kuma: I don’t quite believe you, but since it’s rude to deny your word - Miyu does have a compass with her, specifically for the past few days. It’s yellow, with a musical natural outlined in black. I’ve never seen any compass like it. Odd, right? Next you’ll probably ask who she’s been seen with. I’ve seen her with Del-san, you know her - Bunker-san, the local tutor, and a girl whose name I forget, but is supposed to be very smart. Know enough yet? Ayanat: I don’t suppose so, not yet. Kuma: I wish I could tell you more, but I’m afraid I don’t have any more information you might need. Really sorry. Ayanat: Don’t let it concern you too greatly, how about we get back to our game, ‘kay? Kuma: Yeah, that sounds good. (gets into position to continue) Hey, if I learn anything else, I’ll let you know. (Kuma serves the shuttle) Ayanat (dashing to return the serve): It’s greatly appreciated, Kuma! (The game continues for a while until we see Aikawa Chiyo turn a nearby corner. She watches the two for a bit and approaches. Kuma is about to return another serve when Chiyo steps onto the court and catches the shuttle.) Chiyo: Ayanat Mergen and Meryl Armstrong, am I right? Are the two of you aware how late it is? It’s almost lights out, shouldn’t you both be in your dorms? Ayanat: Huh, Aikawa-san? True, it’s almost nightfall, but Kuma and I are almost done with this game, we’ll head to the dorms soon, okay? So would you do us a favor and return the shuttle? Chiyo (now looking at Kuma): Hmm, Kuma, is it? You know it’s dangerous to just switch your identity around like that, it tends to confuse people, is that what you want? Confusion, misunderstanding, conflict, complete and utter destruction.. It all begins the same way, you understand? Kuma (nervously): A-Aikawa san, you’re acting kinda scary right now.. If it’s not too much to ask, could we please just finish this round? Ayanat: In all seriousness, I find the two of us are being quite reasonable. What in all the Earth are- Chiyo (interrupting Ayanat): Silence. This isn’t about your silly game anymore. (Chiyo tosses the shuttle aside into the bushes before getting closer to Kuma) Changing yourself is very dangerous, Meryl. You shouldn’t try to do so, how about I teach you a lesson in unity? And Ayanat...Isn’t it unladylike to be so inquisitive? You should be focusing on your studies - but Meryl is at the larger fault here! (A black energy comes out of Chiyo’s hand and binds Kuma, projecting a gargantuan bear with...sharp barrels clamped into its body?!) Chiyo: Do you understand now? This is what happens when you seek to change yourself, you turn yourself into a monster. Is this really what you want? Ayanat: W-What the hell did you do to Kuma? Chiyo: Oh? You’re still here? Allow me to give you some friendly advice: run. (Chiyo teleports away) Ayanat (chasing after Chiyo): Hey, you still haven’t answered me! Still… run? ((The monster begins growling. Ayanat turns to face it, and it looks like it’s about to attack)) Ayanat: K-Kuma? (Kuma remains bound in mid air. She doesn’t speak, but she cries out.) ((Scene Change: Catherine is walking through campus, Eka is on her shoulder.)) Catherine: Hey, why is this thing vibrating? (holding compass) Eka: Stars! That means someone’s being bound! Catherine: Bound? You mean that weird-ass thing with the black blobs? Guess I better alert the others... Miyu (looks up from searching in the soccer field): What’s with my compass, shaking like this? Catherine: Hey! All of you! We have a situation - are your compasses also acting up? Miyu, Fortuna, Intan (collectively): They are! Catherine: Eka here says it means someone is getting those black-shadowy things! Let’s go! Eka: It’s called being “bound”! Catherine: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just go handle it! How do we know when we’re getting warmer? Eka: You develop heatstroke! Just kidding, just kidding (the girls glare). Open the lids. Whichever way the arrow highlighted in your colour points is the way you need to go! Miyu: That’s...oddly straightforward. Well, let’s not argue and start moving! ((Scene: Badminton Court)) Ayanat: Dammit! I need to get a figure of authority! But hey..? (What is that shiny thing on the ground? Is it…) A compass? But it’s terribly monochrome, not like the girls’! (She blinks.) And now it’s a particular hue of magenta? I need to study it - but what am I doing? Kuma needs to be assisted promptly! (Ayanat picks up the compass. She has a flashback...of this?) ''Previous Ayanat: I’m a person who has an affinity for learning, at the very core of my being. If something odd, like this mystery, appears, then I want to study it. It brings me amusement to know things.'' Present Ayanat: …? Perhaps I could bring this back to my dorm to observe and bring Kuma help! I need to go - Catherine: No, you don’t! (Ayanat turns around.) Intan: Hang on to your compass, and don’t leave. Miyu: Kuma does need help, but the teachers would know squat. Catherine: Yeah, leave it to us! We’re professionals at this! Lead the way! Miyu: Feel the rhythm! Fortuna: Listen to my heart! Intan: Ignite my soul! Ayanat: What are you all attempting to convey? Catherine, Miyu, Fortuna and Intan: Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! (A white column of light envelops the four. Swirls of purple, yellow, blue and red light whisk them away up into the column.) Ayanat: These compasses are imbued with supernatural powers? Such an enigma! Does it work for me too? Eka: Did you have a flashback? Ayanat: A sparrow capable of human speech! This really is a mystery! Eka: Why is everyone so surprised to see me! Just say the words in your heart! Ayanat: The “words in my heart”? You are an anomaly, understand? Catherine’s voice: Just listen to the stupid bird, already! Ayanat: This is contradictory to everything I’ve known...But...Shine bright! Eka: That’s the way! Now the suffix...You’re intelligent, you remember it! Ayanat: Why thank you. Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! (A swirl of magenta light whisks her away into the column as well.) ((Scene: after a bright flash of light, the Transformation Pillar) (Ayanat transforms first, using her full sequence. She keeps her eyes closed, allowing various veins of silver light to run up her magenta silhouette. Mechanically, Ayanat brings her two arms up, palms facing upwards - then she bends them slowly as though she were a rusted machine. The arm warmers form from the ends of the veins on her arms, prompting the veins to retract.) Catherine (who floats fully transformed in her swirl): That’s pretty robotic. Not what you expect from a magical girl at all - I quite like it. (Ayanat continues, appearing to have not taken notice of Catherine’s comment. She bends over next, mechanically lifting her leg out to transform it the same way. Silver boots, veins retract, Ayanat stands straight again. As expected, she jerks her arm straight above her head like a human being...wait, what?) Miyu (Also fully transformed): That was also unexpected. And now she has an electric guitar in her grip. Odd. (No reaction is shown to Miyu’s remark either. Ayanat brings the guitar to her chest as though she would play - yet she doesn’t make a sound. Her main vest and skirt are transformed. Now Ayanat strums the guitar, forming two intertwining stars with ribbons trailing behind them. These ribbons swirl to her hair, lengthening them and tying them up. Finally, Ayanat opens her eyes. Her face seems synthetic, like a Japanese android without skin put on yet - but as the veins shrink away, taking the magenta with it, Ayanat’s face is revealed. Her arms fall to her side.) Ayanat: These are odd garments. (She looks at the others) Oh, you have irregular clothing as well? Intan: Yeah, and we’ve been waiting. Ready to go on down? Cure Chaos: You guys can keep on talking, I’m going to kick some ass. See ya. (Chaos jumps down to begin fighting the Hiitoshina) An endless cycle of change, grabbing hold of fate! Cure Artistry: I’m following the leader. (Artistry follows after Chaos) Enjoying the flow of art and talent, Cure Artistry! (In the blink of an eye, Fortuna - er, Cure Purity - is gone as well. Then Sinfonia. And the newly awakened Ayanat?) (She lands as well, fully dissipating the pillar.) Cure ??: Wish upon a revolution! Cure Nova! Eka: Hurry up, girls! Kuma is almost completely bound - if you don’t go, then she’ll be mentally scarred and a pawn for the Mononians! Chaos: Wait, why the hell didn’t you mention this earlier?!? Eka: Sparrow advice is never long. The chirpa-chirp has to come soon, or...Whatever! Just do your thing! Chaos: Damn…Purity, use that mist thing again, we might need a boost! Purity: O-okay! Innocent Mist! (Purity’s fingertips glow, while the others’ arms and legs are bathed in a blue light. It fades.) Chaos: Artistry, try to find a weak point. There’s always one. Sinfonia, keep it distracted while I set up a tripwire! (Chaos creates a series of threads) Artistry and Sinfonia: Got it/I see! Cure Chaos: New girl, Nova...Got any skills I should know about? Cure Nova: I just awakened, if you can call it that. I wouldn’t have one to my awareness at this point! But I am aware of magical girl traits. I should have a weapon - (Cure Nova creates a magenta silhouette, shaped like a rifle. The light pops, and guess what? It is a rifle!) Yes, I have a weapon. It’s a rifle, somehow. Cure Chaos: Oooh, shiny! Fire at will, Nova. And don’t trip on the tripwire, as dumb as that sounds! (She creates more threads to thicken the wire.) (The plan seems to be working. Having chosen a five-beat rhythm, Artistry knocks it square in the chest while the monster has been turned around. It was a good pressure point as well - and Sinfonia made it possible by getting the Hitoshiina to turn around. Purity has been refreshing everyone, who has been putting extra gusto into each attack. The bear has tripped over the extra-thick wire, and…) Cure Nova: I keep shooting it, but it won’t die, despite all these wounds! Cure Artistry: Nova - that’s your name - Hitoshiina don’t work that way. They need a finisher. Cure Chaos: She’s right. New girl, you have the honours. Cure Nova: I’d rather observe these “finishers” first of all, if I may. Cure Chaos: If you want to. Artistry? Artistry: Eh. Pretty Cure! Streaming Melody! (Three extra large shining ellipses stream from Artistry’s hands. As the first two - a C and a D - pin the Hitoshiina down, it falls over, leaving it perfect prey for the final G to strike it in the heart.) (All five girls revert to their civilian forms, and Kuma’s bonds disappear.) Kuma: ...Is it actually true…? (She slumps.) Miyu: Kuma! (Miyu runs over to Kuma’s side) Kuma, are you okay? Kuma: That’s a bad name, Miyu-san. I’m not supposed to change my identity… Miyu: No, Meryl. I know you love that name - Kuma. And I want you to have whatever identity you love best. (Meryl - Kuma? - collapses.) I don’t care what name you go by...Kuma? Meryl? Please, speak to me! Eka: For someone who’s been bound this long, it’s the equivalent of severe emotional trauma. She’ll need a therapist and lots of help. And if we want her to get better, we need to bring her back to school. (Miyu tries to bring Kuma Meryl back by giving her a piggyback, but she falters under all the weight.) Ayanat: Kimura-san? (She shifts some of Kuma’s weight so that it’s partly on her shoulders.) I had conversed with Kuma before prior to her bondage...Is she your friend? Miyu: Pretty much. I confided in her about being ahead, she confided in me about having a new identity...This is worse than any doubt she’s had before. It never gets this bad. Catherine: Well, we’ll try to help her out. Right? Intan: Yeah. Fortuna: Mm-hmm...It’s not good to wage war on people. Things like this happen. There shouldn’t be fighting! Ayanat: Sometimes it’s necessary to take arms. Maybe for Kuma too. (And with that, the girls escort a friend back to school, a friend who may be someone else. Is she the athletic, headstrong Kuma, or the clumsy yet resilient Meryl?) ((Episode end. Cue ending credits.)) Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever Category:User: FairySina Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:User: CureHibiki